Hell Just Froze Over
by ripstuart
Summary: Jade Tanner And Alex Maxwell Are best friends, but what happens when one wins the chance of a lifetime involving Daniel Radcliffe? will their friendship last?
1. Chapter One

I rolled out of bed, yelping slightly as my feet touched the cold wood floor. I reached for my slippers and put them on, then made my way down the hall to the bathroom. After brushing my teeth, doing my hair, and putting my contacts in, I stopped and studied myself in the mirror. A girl of fourteen stared back at me, her brown hair golden from the light hitting her fading dark blonde highlights. I sighed. I wasn't ugly, but I was plain. Several of my friends had called me pretty, and my best guy friend said I was hot, but you know how teenage girls are. The only thing I liked about my appearance was my eyes, my left one blue and my right bright green.

I left the bathroom and went back to my room, then turned and walked into my closet. Grabbing a pair of jeans and the black t-shirt with my dads old band logo on it, I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to get food.

I opened the fridge, grabbed a bagel, spread cream cheese on it, then ran back to my room. Retrieving the phone from the spot on the floor where I had last thrown it, I dialed the number of a friend.

"Hello?"

"Alex, I'm bored. Come over."

"Be there soon."

"Yay! Bye!"

I hung up the phone and turned on the T.V., flipping through the channels until I found something I liked. Stopping on a channel that was showing the third Harry Potter movie, I preceded to get comfy, ending up laying across my bed on my back, with my head hanging upside down over the edge.

I heard the front door open, and knew that Alex was here.

"Jade Elizabeth Tanner, where are you?" I heard her call.

"Up here, Alexis May Maxwell!" I yelled back, using her full name as well.

"Hey hey!" She said, walking into my room and plopping down on the bed beside me.

"No wonder your so stupid," she commented, looking down at me. "hanging from your bed like that."

"Yeah yeah." I replied. "Now shut up, I'm watching a movie."

She scowled playfully at me, but did as I so, er, nicely, asked. Once she realized what movie it was, she started staring as intently at the screen as I was.

"Damn, he's so fine!" Alex exclaimed once commercials came on.

"Nah, ya think?" I asked sarcastically, laughing at myself.

Then an add for a contest sponsored by the television station came on, and we both listened with interset. It was a contest that would open in two days, on Monday, and close in two weeks. All contestants must send their name, age, address and phone number to the station, and the winner would be randomly chosen. That person would then get and all expense paid round trip to England for three weeks. The trip included a tour to some of the locations where the Harry Potter movies were filmed.

"We should enter!" We both shouted as the add ended.

"Wouldn't that be so awesome if one of us won?" I said excitedly.

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Too bad that, like, fifty million people are gonna enter," I said, using one of my favorite exaggerations.

"Yeah." She agreed sadly. Neither one of us had ever won anything, and we both knew that we didnt have very good chances of winning anyway.

"Still though, wouldnt it be cool to go there? I mean, like what if you went and saw Daniel Radcliffe?" Alex fantasized out loud.

"Yeah. Too bad that wont happen to us until Hell freezes over." I stated simply.

She nodded her head in agreement, and we were both silent for awhile, off in our own worlds of fantasy and disappointment.


	2. Chapter Two

I sighed as Alex pulled me by the arm down the street to her house, just a few blocks from mine. It had been three weeks since we saw the contest add, a week and a half since we entered. And now we were headed to Alex's house to watch the Harry Potter movie marathon and afterwards, the winner's name would be announced.

When we got there, we immediately headed to the kitchen, raided the fridge, and filled bowls with chips, popcorn, and candy. Taking our feast to her living room, Alex and I plopped on the couch and opened the root beers we had grabbed. I then went to the closet and grabbed blankets, helping myself as if I lived there. Heck, I had known her long enough. I threw one of the blankets over her head, causing her to spill popcorn all over herself, then went back to the couch.

"Gee, thanks." She muttered as she picked the popcorn off of her shirt and put it back in the bowl.

"Eww, I don't wanna eat that now! It has your cooties all over it!" I exclaimed, acting like the little kid that I was at heart.

She pummeled me with a pillow, and me being the graceful person I am, fell off the couch and onto to floor. As Alex sat there laughing at me, I crawled around behind the couch, waiting for her to stop laughing and figure out that I was gone.

"Jade? Where'd ya go?"

I stood and flung myself over the back of the couch. This time, not only popcorn went flying. Everything went everywhere, including Alex.

"Damn you, Jade!"

It was madness. Alex was half on the floor, half on the coffee table, and my legs were draped across the back of the couch, the rest of me laying on the cushions of the couch that you sit on. Both of us were in hysterics, laughing so hard we couldn't breathe, tears rolling down our faces.

Once we recovered from our laugh attack and got the mess I made cleaned up, we resumed our positions on the couch. Alex was sitting like a normal person. I was, once again, upside down, my knees bent over the back of the couch, my back on the cushions, and my head hanging off of the edge. Luckily, the coffee table was low, so I could still see the T.V.

Several hours later, with fifteen minutes to go until midnight, Alex was asleep and needed to be woken up. Ooh fun stuff, eh?

I went into the kitchen and got a napkin, and stuck it under the faucet. I ran the cold water, rung out the napkin, and twisted one corner into a point. After getting back on the couch the way I was before, I took the napkin and stuck carefully in her ear, wiggling it around until she awoke with a jump. When she did, I quickly threw the napkin behind the couch.

She looked around, glaring at me in an accusatory fashion.

"What?"

" Why'd you stick something in my ear?" Alex asked. She looked mad.

"I didn't, but whatever it was must've been fate, because it's almost midnight, and soon they'll announce the winner." I replied innocently.

"Why do you care? You didn't even want to enter in the first place." She retorted.

"But you did." I said with a smirk.

She didn't say anything, but I knew she didn't believe me. Oh well.

What she HAD said was true. I hadn't wanted to enter the contest, knowing that I wouldn't win anyway, so why trouble myself with the grief, right?

Wrong.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, the moment you've all been waiting for...the winner of a 3 week vacation to England is..."

"Please, please, please,"Alex chanted beside me. I righted myself, so the picture on the screen was no longer upside down.

"...Jade Tanner!"

I couldn't believe my ears. I never won anything. Ever. Apparently, Alex couldn't believe it either.

"Jade, if your watching, be ready, our operators are calling you now."

Sure enough, the Harry Potter theme rang through the air as I struggled to get the cell out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jade Tanner?"

"It is."

"Congratulations!" The man shouted on my ear and on T.V. "You've just one an all expense paid trip to England!"

"Oh my god!" I shouted. I had just seen him pull my name out of the jar, but hearing him tell me confirmed that I had one, and I was ecstatic.

Alex and I danced in circles as the man laughed, obviously realizing what was happening on my end of the phone.

"Jade, you must come down to the station tomorrow to claim your prize, or else another name will be drawn. Can we count on you to be there?"

"You sure can." I confirmed, excitement lacing my words.

I then hung up the phone, and we resumed our dance, screaming, holding hands, jumping up and down, and spinning in circles, food flying everywhere for the third time.

Once we got over the initial shock (after an hour or so), Alex and I cleaned up, and traveled up the stairs to her room where our sleeping bags and pillows were already on the floor. We put our pajamas on and crawled into our bags, both of us too excited to speak or sleep. Eventually though, we both drifted off, my head filled with dreams of double decker buses and cute British guys.


	3. Chapter Three

Alex and I walked through the doors of the T.V. studio, occasionally looking at each other and squealing in delight. I could tell that Alex was disappointed because she didn't win, and I had been spending all morning coming up with ideas of ways that I could bring her with me. Unfortunately, none were very plausible. Oh well. I would come up with something. I always did.

We went to the front desk, and I gave the receptionist my name.

"So you're the girl who won the trip to England." She said with a smile.

"Yup, 'tis me." I replied, a wide grin that had not left me since last night plastered on my face.

"Your one lucky girl. Ooh, I bet you'll like the suprise they have for you. But who am I to be blabbering on like this? I'll ruin the fun. Room 201, girls, down the hall to the left. Just go on in."

"Thanks!" Alex and I chorused, and our giggles rang through the building.

We walked down the hall the receptionist had indicated, checking every door for the correct number.

" ...197, 199, 201!" I mumbled. Alex and I exchanged glances and squeals one last time, and I slowly opened the door.

A man sitting behind an open laptop looked up at us as we entered, looking business-like, but also very casual and friendly.

"Jade Tanner?" he questioned, looking back and forth between Alex and me.

"That would be me," I stated, politely sticking out my hand, "pleased to meet you. This is my best friend, Alex Maxwell."

"The pleasure is all mine. I'm Greg Daniels." The man replied, shaking my hand, and then Alex's.

"Well now, let's get down to business. Your plane leaves in two weeks, on the morning of July 16th. It departs from the Los Angeles Airport, and you will fly to New York. After refueling, the flight will then continue on to London." He paused, stopping to see if I would object or not. I just nodded, and he continued.

"When your flight lands, you will be escorted off of the plane before anyone else, and taken out front, where your limo will be waiting." At this point, my jaw dropped. I didn't realize that, though, until Alex reached over with a laughed and closed it.

Mr. Daniels chuckled, and went on with his explanation.

"You will then be driven to your hotel, and will have the rest of the day to unpack and relax by the pool. Your first tour will take place the next day. As for the other tours, you will be informed of your schedule while in London." He paused for breath, then continued, "Now, you have probably been informed by our very_ social_ receptionist that we have a few surprises in store for you."

"She might have mentioned it, yeah." I stated, trying my best to conceal the excitement in my voice. It didn't work.

'You're first surprise is that you will be able to bring two friends of your choosing with you." He obviously knew what was about to happen, since he drew back slightly and raised his hands a bit as he said this. And sure enough, Alex and I started our dance again, squealing and jumping up and down.

"The next suprise is..."


	4. Chapter Four

"The next suprise is that you and you friends will get to-" He cut off when the door burst open and the receptionist flew in.

"I didn't miss it, did I?" She said this quickly while gasping for breath, making the fact that she had just ran down the hall quite obvious.

"Did you tell them yet?" She repeated, an anxious look on her face.

"I was getting there," Mr. Daniels stated curtly. Apparently, he didn't like her very much."Girls, since I'm sure she didn't introduce herself, I will do it for her. This is Jamie."

"Yes, yes, sorry about that." Jamie added, looking slightly ashamed.

"Now, as I was saying, you and your friends will be given two days to run around the shopping district in downtown London and buy whatever you wish. As far as money goes, you have no limits, as long as the purchases you make are reasonable. No cars, and nothing around that price range. Everything will else will be taken care of."

I looked at Alex, my eyes the size of saucers. This time we were silent, looks of utter disbelief and excitement on our faces.

"Oh...my...GOD!" was all that I could manage, my outburst reflected in Alex's expression. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou, a million times thank you!"

Jamie laughed, and Mr. Daniels had a look on his face that clearly said "Am I good, or am I good?"

"Get on with it, before I tell them myself!" Jamie said, and the man sighed.

"You mean there's more?" Alex was the one who blurted this time, and echoed my thoughts. You know, I think we might be a tad to close.

"Yes! And you'll love it!" Jamie gushed, and the three of us exchanged the happy little sounds that only girls are capable of.

At this point, the phone rang, and we all got quiet. Jamie went over to answer it.

"Hello, Mr. Daniels office...He's in a meeting right now...Oh! But it's only one o'clock...Yes...Alright...We'll be down soon." She set the phone down with a slight click, and turned to us.

"Well, our lovely meeting has just been interrupted. The photographers arrived early, and they're downstairs waiting. Off to the photo shoot we go!" Jamie told us perkily.

"Ph-photo shoot?" I questioned.

"Oh Jade, don't be such a wimp! It'll be fun!" Alex bubbled, slapping me on the back.

"Um..I don't do pictures." I pointed out.

"Well, you do now," was the reply I received, and before I could say anything, I was being steered out of the office, down the hall, and into an elevator. I sighed. Lovely. Just lovely.

When the metal doors in front of me opened, I lost it. I turned and ran into the back of the elevator, fell, smacked my head on the handrail thingy, and landed ungracefully on the floor. Great. I just made a fool of myself. With about 20 people watching me, mind you.


	5. Chapter Four and a Half

Once I recovered from the pain of running head first into a wall, I slowly stood up and once again surveyed the world outside the elevator. We were in a huge room, and it was filled with backdrops of multiple colors, lights, cameras, mirrors, and _people. _LOTS of people. I stepped timidly after Alex and the two adults, who had so lovingly ignored my, er, incident, and kept my eyes to my shoes as we walked. I heard talking all around me, accents from every corner of the world present in the conversations. I looked up every now and then, just long enough to see Alex swiveling her head every direction imaginable, and to notice that almost everyone we passed stared at us.

We stopped, me almost running into Alex (klutz, or what?).

"Girls, this is Jennifer," Mr. Daniels stated, indicating a woman a few feet away. "She is one of the make up artists that are here today. Please, follow her and she'll fill you in."

"Right this way girls," she said kindly. I liked her already. She was tall for a woman, about 5'10, with dark blonde hair that was purple at the tips. I would give ANYTHING to have purple hair, but the female parental unit (a.k.a. mom) would only allow blonde highlights. Jennifer looked to be about 25, and was a very nice person.

We spent the next hour and a half or so having our hair and makeup done. Afterwards, Alex and I were led to a white backdrop that was covered with blue stars, and had about 50 photos taken. Some of them were of me and Alex together, and some of me alone. By the time we were done, my mouth ached and my hips were sore from all of the odd ways I had to twist and bend. Ugh.

Jennifer watched us the whole time, talking and laughing as she did our makeup, and observing as we were tortured by men and women with cameras. She then led us to a separate, smaller room, where Alex and I were both shocked to see about five reporters waiting for us. Oh no. I do bad with pictures, even worse with interviews. And Alex is fine in front of cameras, but she absolutely hates being interviewed as well. I would know. I was on the school paper, and used my interviewing privileges to torture her all I could. Hey, she deserved it.

Well, everything didn't actually go that bad. Until...

"So, Jade, were you excited to learn that, not only will you get to go to London with friends and shop 'til ya drop, but that you will also be meeting and spending time on the set with the cast of the infamous Harry Potter movies?" One lady asked, a look of suspenseful joy on her face.

Mr. Daniels's and Jamie's eyes widened, and Mr. Daniels folded hands behind his head, looked to the ceiling, and inhaled very deeply.

I was in shock. Complete and total shock. Alex was looking like a deer caught in the headlights. The look on her face was the last thing I saw before I crumpled and my body hit the floor.

30 Minutes Later

I slowly opened my eyes, and had to blink several times before my vision cleared completely. I was looking up at the ceiling, with something lumpy under my head. With a groan, I sat up and looked around. Alex and Jamie were seated in chairs nearby, and both looked relieved when they saw me sitting.

"Are you okay!"

I nodded. "What happened?"

"Well, one of the reporters happend to mention something that we hadn't told you yet, and you fainted." Jamie said softly.

"Great. Just great. I just made a fool of myself for what, the third time today?" I mumbled bitterly. Why me, huh?

"And since you weren't exactly given details, I better elaborate. The biggest and final surprise we have for you, Jade, is that you and your friends will be spending several days on the set of the sixth Harry Potter movie, and will get to attend a movie premiere with the cast." Mr. Daniels had re-entered the room, and stated this as he shut the door and sat down.

This was too big for the "dance" Alex and I had been doing all day. The shock must've been too big, because my reaction to this news was to turn to Alex, and ask her one simple question.

"Hey Alex? You know what this means, don't you?" She looked at me, and appeared to understand.

"Hm?" she responded, like she was making sure she was thinking along the right lines.

"Hell just froze over." I said, a huge grin on my face.


	6. Chapter Five

Different P.O.V.

'So, this is her...' I thought to myself. 'She looks...interesting.' I studied the picture carefully, taking in every detail. My eyes switched from the picture on the sheet in my hand to the information printed beneath it:

Name: Jade Tanner

Age: 14

D.O.B.: August 10th

Gender: Female

Interests: Baseball, Roller Skating (not blading), Equine Activities, Giraffes, Reading, Harry Potter books and movies (especially Harry/Daniel and Draco/Tom)

Other: Loves the colour purple, animals, and being around other people. Spends every second possible with her friends. Wouldn't trade them for anything.

Friends Being Included: Alexis Maxwell, 14, F

Jacob Johnson, 16, M

'Easy enough. Likes to be around others, likes animals, birthday is in one month. Got it.' Now all I had to do was watch out for these friends of hers. 'A 16 year-old guy friend, huh? So I'll have to be careful about what I say around him.'

"Oi! What are you doing in there?" I heard from the hallway. I laughed to myself knowing that the owner of the voice was most likely needing to use the apparently occupied restroom across the hall.

"What do you think? I AM a girl, you know. I need time to fix my hair and all that." Came the uptight response. My laughter was getting harder to contain. I had realized who the voices belonged to, and it made the whole situation funnier.

"I know that Ems, but come on! I gotta use the loo!" At this point, I couldn't take it any longer. I fell to the floor, laughing loudly and clutching my sides.

'Shuddup mate, before I come in there and beat your arse." Now the yells were directed towards me, but instead of cutting off my laughs like I should have, I laughed even harder. In fact, I was laughing so hard, tears were running down my face. And the sad thing is, it wasn't even that funny.

All I saw was a flash of red hair, before another body collided with mine.

"I warned you!" I heard the voice of my attacker exclaim. I managed to get out from under him, and we scuffled for a few minutes. After a while, we fell down, both of us cackling as hard as we could.

"You two are so immature." Another voice, this one belonging to the bathroom hog, echoed from the doorway. Laughs were hidden in this statement, and we knew she wasn't serious anyway.

"And would you prefer it if we sat around on our arses and did nothing all day?" The question came from the redhead on the floor next to me.

"No, of course not. Then where would I get my money? There's no one else to babysit around here." She retorted. With a silent exchange of looks and a mental agreement, we got up from the floor and mauled the girl, our hands reaching for her sides. This turned into an all out tickle war. Once we were all exhausted-

"Okay, I'm about to piss myself. Back in a few." I watched him walk out of the room, then checked my watch.

"I'm glad we have the day off from filming. I need to get out of here. Ready to hit the town?" I asked the girl, and turned to face her.

"Sure, why not." She replied. I got up from the floor, straightened my clothes, and offered her my hand. She took it, and I pulled her up. We walked out of the room, and I went to the bathroom door.

"Rupert, hurry up. Emma and I are going to head to the car. Meet us out there." I said loudly.

"Be out in a few." Came the muffled response. I shook my head with a chuckle, and headed down the hall with Emma. We stopped outside and leaned against my red Cadillac. Rupert was by our side a second later, and we all climbed in.

"How come I always have to sit in the back?" Rupert complained from behind the passenger's seat.

"Because, it's my car, I drive. And Emma's a lady, we certainly aren't sticking her back there by herself." I told him. I then reached over and hit the CD button, and a song by Red Hot Chili Peppers blasted from the speakers. The three of us sang along to the music. Rup and Em only knew the words because I made them listen to this CD so many times, but I knew that no matter how much they pretended, they didn't mind my music.

We drove around town for a bit, then Emma decided she needed more clothing, so we went to the shopping district. A majority of the afternoon was spent with me and Rupert following her from store to store, saying she didn't look fat even though we weren't really paying attention, and carrying her bags around. It was 5 o' clock by the time we got back to the filming site, which meant that we had been gone for almost 6 hours. I went into the mansion that was being rented for the cast and crew as a sort of daytime resting place. That way everyone could be together in a bigger place than the trailers. I gathered the papers that I had been going over earlier, and decided to head back to my trailer, where I could have some quiet.

I decided to finish what I had started, and picked up a pen and piece of paper. I began a letter to the girl that I didn't yet know, a Ms. Jade Tanner.

Dear Jade,

Hi, how are you? I wanted to introduce myself before we officially meet. Maybe there won't be as many awkward silences that way. P

The people from the agency sent me a sheet with some information about you on it. According to it, you like baseball. Are you on a team, or do you just play for fun? It also says that you like animals. So do I. You probably already know this, but I have two dogs, Blinka and Nugget. They're great fun, and I'd love for you to meet them. Hm...how come you like roller skating, but not roller blading? You'll have to explain that to me.

I can't wait to meet you and your friends. Rupert and Emma are excited as well. Tom knew about the contest, but hasn't heard who won yet. I'm sure he'll be happy to have you here, too.

I apologize for the shortness of this letter, but I must go. It's quite busy around here, and I have lots to do. Please tell Alexis and Jake (or would he rather be called Jacob?) that I say hi.

Sincerely,

Daniel Radcliffe


	7. Character Descriptions

Okay, people. Here we have our characters, the ones that you have met yet and the ones you haven't. I don't have any pictures yet, but I'll get them up ASAP.

I would also like it to be known that Alex is modeled after my bestest best friend in the whole wide world, Brittany. Read her series and poems, on here her name is EternallyLoyalLenne. She is an awesome writer. Ha ha, Britt, I know I just embarrassed you, and I know for a fact that you are reading this and swearing to kill me right now.

Name: Jade Elizabeth Tanner

Goes by: Jade

Age: 14, 15 in one month

D.O.B.: August 10th

Eye color: Left eye blue, right eye green

Hair color: brown w/ blonde highlights

Fave Color: Purple

Jade is your average teenage girl. She likes to chill with friends, watch movies, and, of course, she is in love with The Harry Potter Hottie, Daniel Radcliffe. Gets hyper at the most random times.

Name: Alexis May Maxwell

Goes by: Alex

Age: 14, 15 in a month

D.O.B.: August 17th

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Fave Color: Blue or Black

Jade's best friend, Alex can match her hyperness and double it faster then you can say 'Ninja Teletubbies' (inside joke, hee hee. It's what happens when Brittany and I have sugar). As far as views and opinions, she sees mainly eye to eye with Jade, though they have some differences. Alex isn't anywhere near as D.R. obsessed as Jade, but she still finds him hot.

How they became friends: Born in the same state, in neighboring cities, a week apart, Alex and Jade never met or knew of each other's existence until seventh grade. They've been best friends ever since.

Name: Jacob Jay Johnson

Goes by: Jake, J.J., Triple Threat ( you know...J J J..yeah)

Age: 16

D.O.B.: March 2nd

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Fave Color: Green

Jade's guy friend, Jake is outgoing and laid-back, constantly telling her to chill and relax. The star of the basketball team, (also another reason for the nickname Triple Threat) he is wanted by most of the girls in school, he only has eyes for two girls, his best and only friends besides the other guys on the basketball team: Jade and Alex.

Name: Daniel Alan Radcliffe

Goes by: Dan

Age: 16, 17 very, very soon

D.O.B.: July 23rd

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Fave Color: Blue and yellow

Well, do I really need to say anything? Star of the Harry Potter films, this gorgeous guy is wanted by teenage girls all over the world. He is said to be a very down to earth person.

Name: Rupert Michael Grint

Goes by: Rupert

Age: 17, 18 in a month

D.O.B.: August 24th (too many August birthdays)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Red

Fave Color: (can't find it..anyone know?)

One again, what is there to be said? Also one of the stars or the HP movies, Rupert is wanted by many teenage girls around the world (but personally, I find him unattractive). Is afraid of spiders, just like Ron.

Name: Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson

Goes by: Emma

Age: 15

D.O.B. April 15th

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Fave Color: (can't find..anyone know?)

And, once and for all, what is there to be said? The third and final star of the HP movies, Emma is wanted by many teenage guys around the world I'm sure, and is said to be a very nice and polite person.

Tom Felton may also appear in this series, but I am not sure, so I'm not going to give a description for him at the moment. If he appears, I'll add him on here.


End file.
